How do i live?
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: stiles is in a car crash and in critical health. derek sings to him.


**AN i would like to thank my incredibly awesome beta woman-of-the-night!** **The idea for this came from a song like most of my ideas! the song is called how do i live by leann rimes****! give it a listen. i guess you could call this a song fic.**

Stiles was driving to his house from school, the radio blasting the latest pop hit and Stiles could not stop himself from drumming along.

He didn't see the lights from the small truck until it was too late. The driver ran his stop sign and Stiles closed his eyes, waiting for the impact knowing there was no way he could avoid it.

Things got disoriented after that.

Pain.

It was everywhere. He faintly heard the other driver on the phone before he slipped into unconsciousness. There was a flurry of activity; he heard shouting, saw blurry faces. He felt himself being lifted and frantic yells being tossed around him.

"Hang on son! Stabilize him!"

"Get me the AED!"

Stiles felt himself slipping away but he fought against it. He couldn't leave Derek.

'I need to wake up I won't leave Derek he has lost so much already I won't let him loose me!' Stiles thought to himself, repeating it over and over in his head. He would stay alive for Derek. He needed to wake up.

* * *

><p>The sheriff sat at his desk at work, piles and piles of paperwork mocking him. He let out an exhausted sigh and grabbed his pen to begin working. He had barely begun to fill out the first sheet of paper when his phone rang. Smiling gratefully at the distraction, the Sheriff pick up the phone.<p>

"Sheriff Stilinski, Beacon Hills Police Department."

"Sheriff, there's been accident. I'm afraid your son was involved. We have him stabilized and he's on the way to the hospital."

The voice became fuzzy after that. The sheriff dropped the phone and bolted out of the building, praying that his son would not be taken away from him.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, idiot?" Derek barked into the phone, it wasn't that he didn't like Scott. The kid was easy to get along with but Derek loved messing with the younger beta.<p>

"Derek…Stiles in the hospital." Derek shot up from his chair, already making his way to the door.

"What! What do you mean he's in the hospital? What happened? How come I didn't hear about this sooner?" Derek growled as he got into the black car.

"He got into a car accident and took the brunt of the impact. Stiles' dad called me; I know he doesn't like you so I knew he wouldn't call you. That's why I'm calling you now."

"What the fuck! Alright, I'm on my way." Derek pressed his foot on pedal, racing to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as he heard the news of the accident, Derek rushed to the hospital. He never left, not once, much to the sheriff's annoyment. He still didn't trust Derek. Derek barely ate or drank, the food always being brought to him by either Scott or some other pack member. Hour after hour, Derek just stared at the unconscious Stiles. <em>

There was something no body, not even Stiles, knew about Derek. Derek was an excellent singer but he only sang when he felt too depressed or his emotions were overwhelming him. Grabbing Stiles' hand, Derek took a deep breath and began to sing _How Do I Live_ by LeAnn Rimes to Stiles, hoping that by some miracle Stiles would hear him.

_How do I,  
>Get through the night without you?<br>If I had to live without you,  
>what kind of life would that be?<br>Oh, I  
>I need you in my arms, need you to hold,<br>You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
>If you ever leave,<br>Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

_And tell me now_  
><em>How do I live without you?<em>  
><em>I want to know,<em>  
><em>how do I breathe without you?<em>  
><em>If you ever go,<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_Without you,_  
><em>There'd be no sun in my sky,<em>  
><em>There would be no love in my life,<em>  
><em>There'd be no world left for me.<em>  
><em>And I,<em>  
><em>Baby I don't know what I would do,<em>  
><em>I'd be lost if I lost you,<em>  
><em>If you ever leave,<em>  
><em>Baby you would take away everything real in my life,<em>

_And tell me now,_  
><em>How do I live without you?<em>  
><em>I want to know,<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>  
><em>If you ever go,<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_Please tell me baby,_  
><em>How do I go on?<em>

_If you ever leave,_  
><em>Baby you would take away everything,<em>  
><em>I need you with me,<em>  
><em>Baby don't you know that you're everything,<em>  
><em>Real in my life?<em>

_And tell me now,_  
><em>How do I live without you;<em>  
><em>I want to know,<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>  
><em>If you ever go,<em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

Derek's voice cracked towards the end, tears slipping from his eyes as he finished the song.

Stiles stirred, the sound of faint cries reaching his ears and pulling him from the realm of unconsciousness. He turned brown eyes to look at his bedside to see Derek hunched over, silent tears on his face. Stiles moves his hand to touch Derek's face gently, Derek jerks in shock and his eyes widen as he stares at Stiles.

"Stiles! You're awake!" he exclaims and Stiles moves his hand to wipe the tears from Derek's face. He manages a small smile in return.

"Derek I wouldn't leave you." Stiles says with confidence, he leaned his head back as he remembered something. "You know I had the greatest dream…"

Derek smiles, happy to see that Stiles was okay, "Which was?"

"I dreamt you were singing to me and Derek your voice…it was heavenly. The song you sang was beautiful!" Stiles says, completely oblivious to the fact that Derek singing wasn't a figment of his imagination. Derek was surprised that Stiles heard him and debated on whether he should tell Stiles it wasn't a dream or not.

"Stiles…" Derek pauses not sure how to say it, "Stiles you weren't dreaming." Derek finishes blushing slightly.

Stile knew that if he had been standing, his jaw would be touching the floor. "Wha…huh...Derek are you sure?" Stiles splutters out.

Derek chuckles and gives an eye roll, "Yes Stiles I'm sure I was singing to you. Do you really think my voice is heavenly?" Derek teased him.

It was Stiles' turn to blush. "No…pssh...I…well, yeah I do. How come I've never heard you sing before?" Just as Derek was about to answer, Stiles interrupted him and hits him weakly on the arm, "You have been majorly holding out on me, Derek! Not cool man."

Derek laughs before becoming serious, "I love you Stiles, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Stiles smiles at him, taking Derek's hand in his own, "I love you too Derek, and I told you I would never leave you!"


End file.
